md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Clubs/Editintro Clubhouse Showcase
Follow these instructions to create your page using the edit field below. To return to these instructions at any time, bookmark this page. About the Showcase Page This page is your organization's space to share your accomplishments and activities with your community and the public. You'll want to highlight past successful activities, events, and projects here. Some ideas for content: *Links to a page displaying photos of an event or a series of event *Links to content created by your organization and its members, including media and articles *Links to wikiprojects your club is involved with You may start from scratch or use the suggestions provided here. However, be careful not to remove the text from this page. Our work }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | What to include This is your club's space to display your featured articles. You can use the template below to create links to your articles #Insert the name by which you'd like this link to appear in the "linkname" field. #Insert the real location of this link by using the appropriate interwiki abbreviation or the link's URL if not an interwiki link. #Use the "accomplishment" field to describe what you did to contribute to this content. For example, "Created Article" or "Improved Article." #Use the "summary" field to add a brief description of this content. Add as many links as you like by copying and pasting the code below: Remember, to link to articles or entries from another Wikimedia wiki from Outreach, please use the appropriate interwiki abbreviation and a colon before the name of the article or entry on that wiki. :w: - Wikipedia :wikt: - Wiktionary :n: - Wikinews :b: - Wikibooks :q: - Wikiquote :s: - Wikisource :species: - Wikispecies :v: - Wikiversity :wmf: - Foundationwiki :commons: - Wikimedia Commons :m: - Metawiki :incubator: - Wikimedia Incubator :mw: - Mediawiki Example Edit Field: Saved Page: |} Our projects }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | What to include This section can contain links to projects your organization or its members are working on. For example, your organization may work specifically on improving the WikiProject Classical Music on English Wikipedia. You can include a link to it here along with a description of your group's involvement: #Insert the name by which you'd like this link to appear in the "linkname" field. #Inserting the real location of this link by using the appropriate interwiki abbreviation or the link's URL if not an interwiki link. #Use the "involvement" field to describe how your group or its members are involved with the project. For example, "Contributes articles to" or "Recruits participants for". #Use the "description" field to add a brief description of this project. Add as many links as you like by copying and pasting the code below: Remember, to link to articles or entries from another Wikimedia wiki from Outreach, please use the appropriate interwiki abbreviation and a colon before the name of the article or entry on that wiki (see list above). Example Edit Field: Saved Page: |} }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | What to include This section can contain direct links to media files on commons. Use the template below, or replace it with your own markup to display your images or media files however you like. :imagename1= The name of the file you would like to include. Do not include the prefic "File:", which is already included in the template. :ext1= The file extension describing the type of file you are linking to. For example, "png". You do not need to include a period ("."). :tag1= The tag describing your file (this will help visitors to your page you may be visually impaired). Add up to 9 images using the image gallery template. Remember that these images must first be uploaded to commons and you must have permission to use them. Example Edit Field: Saved Page: |} How to access this page Access this page at any time by going to Student Clubs/Editintro Clubhouse Showcase. This link is also provided in the edit field of your Clubhouse Main Page and on your Clubhouse Index Page, as well as on Student Organizations/Create your Clubhouse. Category:Resources for Wikipedian student organizations Category:Editintros for Wikipedian student organizations